Recently, consumer foamable moisturizers have appeared on the market. Foamable moisturizers are typically kept in a dispensing container that mixes the moisturizing composition with air when dispensed to form foam. Lotions have been formulated as leave-on foams, for example, to increase the enjoyment children find in moisturizing in a manner that is more entertaining and less messy than using a traditional emulsion product.
However, such moisturizing leave-on foams often contain a high level of active ingredients. In addition, such moisturizing foams typically consist of two phases, an oil phase and a water phase, thereby requiring special heating and cooling steps during production. Two phase moisturizers also have product shelf life concerns. For example, such two phase moisturizers often include a “shake well” label on packaging which can impact convenience, consumer appeal, and the like.
In view of the above, a need currently exists for an improved foamable moisturizing composition. In particular, a need exists for a foamable moisturizing composition containing a low level of active ingredients. A need also exists for a leave-on moisturizing foam that is a single phase aqueous composition containing no dispersed oil phase.